1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive control system for an electric motor and to a method of controlling the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3642254 describes an apparatus for reducing torque variation of an engine or a drive axle. Even when a drive command signal obtained by combining a drive instruction signal instructing a drive condition of motor generator connected to, for example, an output shaft of an engine and a vibration damper control signal for reducing the torque variation of, for example, the engine using motor generator is outside the output range of the motor generator, the apparatus limits the drive command signal and adjusts the drive command signal for an offset of a drive regenerative amount caused by the limitation. Through the adjustment process, offset of a drive regenerative amount from the drive instruction value is eliminated and, thus, a decrease in the effect of the torque variation reduction control can be made small.